Ausência Problemática
by Daniela Alex
Summary: shikamaru declara o seu amor a temari uma noite antes de uma missao, mas algo acontece e so volta passados 3 anos. Quando chega a konoha encontra temari com um filho...no que tudo isto irá resultar?[Presente de Aniversário para Maylene Angel]


**Olá esta é a minha primeira one-short. ela e dedicada a may (titia), epero que gostes titia. **

**Eu nao vou dizer akelas trangitanas que todos ja sabe, por isso vamos a fic.**

**__**

**_Ausência Problemática_**

Era mais um dia de céu limpo em Konoha. Podia-se as nuvens andarem lentamente pelo céu por causa do fraco vento que soprava. Uma jovem com os seus 25 anos encontrava-se sentada debaixo da sombra de uma árvore enquanto observava as nuvens. Sabaku no Temari, era uma bela jovem que fazia inveja a qualquer rapariga. Os seus lindos cabelos amarelos como a Areia realçavam os grandes olhos azuis. O seu fato de ninja mostrava as belas curvas que tinha.

Continuava olhando o céu, enquanto algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo o seu rosto. Já fazia três anos que ele partira e nunca mais voltara. Ainda se lembrava plenamente do dia em que ele a pediu em namoro, como se tivesse sido ontem.

£££££§§§§ Flashback §§§§£££££

_Dois amigos passeavam calmamente pelas ruas da pequena vila de Konoha. O rapaz, por volta dos seus 17 anos, observava atentamente o céu cheio de estrelas e com algumas nuvens, enquanto caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos. A rapariga, com os seus 22 anos, apenas acompanhava os passos do rapaz. _

_- Hei Shika, será que é hoje que me vais dizer o motivo da nossa caminhada nocturna? – Pergunta a rapariga, já começando a irritar-se. Caminhavam há 30 minutos e ele nem tinha aberto a boca._

_- Temari, não sejas tão problemática. – Reclama o rapaz. Temari ficou ainda mais irritada, mas não disse nada. Continuaram a andar por uns 15 minutos até chegarem ao lago que se encontrava na floresta ao pé da vila. Shikamaru senta-se à beira lago, sendo imitado pela rapariga. _

_- Já me podes dizer agora? – Pergunta olhando para o amigo. _

_- Acho que sim. – Respondeu tirando os olhos do céu e olhando para os seus próprios pés. – Sabes nos já nos conhecemos a vários anos, …_

_- Grande novidade. – Responde ela com um tom de ironia na voz._

_- Não sejas tão problemática, deixa-me acabar antes que perca a coragem. – Vendo que ela não falava, ele decidiu continuar. – Eu sei que sou mais novo do que tu… meu deus como isto é problemático. Bem, Temari o que eu estou a tentar dizer é que …eu …eu não sei como dizer isto, bolas. – Disse levantando os olhos e olhar para a amiga. _

_-Vá lá, despacha-te. – Disse a loira, impaciente. _

_- Eu … eu …_

_- Sim… tu …?_

_- Eu amo-te. – Diz finalmente, voltando imediatamente o olhar para o céu Temari ficou a olhar para ele, espantada._

– _Sim, eu sei que isto é muito problemático. – Continuou Shikamaru. - E queria pedir desculpas por isto, deve ser muito constrangedor … – Não teve tempo de terminar. Naquele momento sentiu uns lábios frios mas ao mesmo tempo macios contra os seus. Ao princípio ficou admirado com aquele acto, mas rapidamente recuperou o choque e começou a corresponder ao beijo. Devagar, entreabriu os lábios para poder dar permissão à língua da rapariga para explorar a sua boca. Ficaram vários minutos entretidos com o beijo, a língua cada um explorava a outra selvaticamente. Para infelicidade de ambos, tiveram que se separar porque precisavam de respirar. Ficaram algum tempo a olhar um para o outro sem saber o que dizer, mas as palavras também não eram necessárias. Temari encosta a cabeça no ombro do rapaz_

_- Também te amo. – Sussurrou para o rapaz. Shikamaru puxa devagar a rapariga e une novamente os seus lábios. Ela senta-se ao colo dele e abraça-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele tinha uma mão na cintura da jovem e outra na cabeça onde lhe acarinhava os cabelos. O jovem começa a puxar a rapariga fazendo-a deitar-se sobre si. A mão que se encontrava na cintura começou a entrar dentro da camisola que ela tinha vestida. Temari tira as mãos do pescoço dele e também começa a meter as mãos por debaixo da camisola. Eles separam-se por alguns segundos para recuperar o ar. Nesse momento Shikamaru aproveita para falar._

_- Temari, aceitas namorar comigo? – Pergunta calmamente, recebendo em troca um beijo. _

_- Claro que sim. – Disse depois de se terem separado. Mas quando deram por si já se encontravam despidos, com as roupas espalhadas à sua volta. Não se importaram nada com o local, seria a primeira vez de ambos. _

£££££§§§§ Fim flashback §§§§£££££

As lágrimas continuaram a cair silenciosamente. Estava tão entretida com as suas recordações que nem reparava que era observada de longe.

Toca levemente nos lábios lembrando do último beijo que ele lhe dera. Foi no dia em que ele partiu e nunca mais voltara.

£££££§§§§ Flashback §§§§£££££

_Depois daquela noite de amor eles estavam de volta à vila. Andavam alegremente pelas ruas, no meio do caminho ainda trocavam um beijo ou outro. Estavam para entrar na casa de Shikamaru, quando são interrompidos por Ino que vinha a correr apressadamente até eles._

_- Finalmente encontrei-te Shika. – Disse apoiando as mãos nas ancas para poder respirar novamente em condições. – Estávamos como loucos à tua procura desde ontem a noite, onde te enfiaste? – Pergunta mas sem notar um certo rosado na cara de ambos. _

_- Por ai. Mas Ino afinal o que queres? – Pergunta sem a menor paciência de actuará colega._

_- Temos uma missão urgente, a Hokage-sama está furiosa, é bem cabaz de arrancar a cabeça a alguém. – Responde._

_- Mas que problemático... Bem, que remédio... Vamos lá ver o que essa mulher problemática tem para nós desta vez. – Diz._

_Ino começa a andar em direcção ao escritório da Hokage. Shikamaru vira-se para o lado e dá um beijo na namorada. - Eu prometo tentar não demorar. Quando acabar a missão venho logo para aqui está bem? – Pergunta enquanto acaricia a cara da namorada._

_- Está bem. Mas toma cuidado por favor. – Ele concorda com a cabeça, dá um último beijo nela e sai correndo atrás da colega. _

£££££§§§§ Fim flashback §§§§£££££

Mal ela podia imaginar que seria a última vez que o via. " Meu deus, como ele me faz falta" pensava ela continuando a olhar para as nuvens.

Também se podia lembrar do dia que recebeu as duas noticias que iriam mudar a sua vida para sempre.

£££££§§§§ Flashback §§§§£££££

_Já tinham passado 3 meses desde que ele partira. Ela andava com muito má disposição, umas dores de cabeça horríveis. Sempre que comia, o que era raro, vomitava tudo. As raparigas, que agora, eram amigas dela lá Konoha, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata, passavam a vida a mandá-la ir ao hospital. _

_Andava cabisbaixa pela vila quando vê Ino andar na direcção oposta. Muito contente, começa a correr na direcção da rapariga._

_- Ino! – A outra loira levanta a cabeça mostrando à amiga que estava a chorar. Temari para logo de andar .– Ino aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta um pouco receosa._

_- Desculpa Temari, desculpa. – Disse voltando a chorar._

_- Ino, aconteceu alguma coisa ao Shika? – Mas ela não respondeu, continuava só a chorar. – Ino, onde está o Shikamaru? – Disse numa voz um pouco mais elevada, mas ainda não chegava a gritar. As lágrimas, não sabia o porquê, começaram a formar-se nos olhos dela. – ONDE ESTÁ O SHIKAMARU? – Grita por fim. Ino, sem ver outra saída decide responder._

_- Ninguém sabe. Nós estávamos a combater o inimigo. Quando a luta acabou ele já não estava lá. – Disse começando a chorar. – A única coisa que nós encontrámos, no local onde ele lutava, foi sangue, muito sangue. Mas nenhum corpo estava lá perto. O inimigo não foi derrotado. Mal vimos que o Shika não estava lá, começamos a procura, procurámos durante 1 mês, mas nada. Ele deve estar morto. – Disse a chorar. Temari estava estática a encarar a amiga. Não podia acreditar. O amor da sua vida estava morto. As lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Nesse momento ela vê tudo andar a roda e perde os sentidos. _

_Estava deitada numa cama de hospital. Tinha acordado há alguns minutos. Ninguém se encontrava no quarto. Começou a lembrar-se do que Ino lhe tinha dito. Shikamaru estava morto. Recordando isso, começou a chorar outra vez. Senta-se e abraça os joelhos chorando muito. Nesse momento a porta é aberta por um médico._

_- Ainda bem que já acordou. – Disse o médico enquanto se aproximava da cama. – A senhora não se deve enervar. Isso só vai fazer mal ao bebé. – Nesse momento Temari levanta a cabeça dos joelhos e olha, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, para o médico._

_- O quê? Bebé? Mas… mas como isso é possível? – Disse muito espantada. Ela não estava acreditar no que o médico dizia._

_- A senhora está grávida de 3 meses. Não percebo como não tinha reparado. Bem, tem de vir cá depois fazer uns exames por causa do bebé mas por agora pode ir-se embora. – Disse o médico antes de sair do quarto. _

£££££§§§§ Fim flashback §§§§£££££

Também se lembrava do dia em que teve o seu filho. Sakura tinha sido quem estava com ela durante o parto, já que Shikamaru estava morto. Lembra-se do que chorou por saber que o seu amor nunca iria ver o filho. E já tinham passado 3 anos, ela ainda acreditava que ele um dia voltaria para o seu lado e do seu filho. Ela ainda o amava muito, tinha a certeza que esse amor nunca acabaria.

Nesse momento sente alguém a olhá-la escondido atrás de uma árvore à sua frente, mas nem imaginava que também era observada de longe por uma outra pessoa também escondida atrás de uma árvore.

- Shika, amor, sai daí. Eu sei que és tu. – Disse sem sair da mesma posição. As duas pessoas começaram a mover-se em direcção a ela. Mas o que estava mais longe, vendo um rapazinho de olhos azuis e cabelo preto com aparência de 3 anos aproximar-se dela e atirar-se-lhe para os braços, esconde-se novamente.

- Mas mãe, como sabias que estava ali? Tu estás a olhar para o céu. – Ouvindo as falas do filho tira os olhos das nuvens e olha para o menino.

- Sou tua mãe. E conheço-te muito bem. Não achas suficiente? – Pergunta enquanto despenteia os cabelos pretos do filho. Nesse momento a outra pessoa sai de trás da árvore e aproxima-se deles. O menino vê-o a aproximar-se.

- Quem é o senhor? – Pergunta fazendo a mãe despertar.

- Vejo que não perdeste tempo, não é Temari! – Disse com uma voz severa. Temari assusta-se e olha para trás e vê a pessoa que mais desejava ver desde há 3 anos. As lágrimas formam-se nos seus olhos. Levanta-se com o filho no colo e vira-se para ele.

- Shikamaru, eu não acredito que voltaste. – Disse tentado aproximar-se, mas ele fugia sempre.

- Pois é o que parece. Mas descansa eu não vou estragar o teu romance com o pai do menino.

- Do que tu estás a falar? – Pergunta sem entender.

- Não é óbvio? Eu desapareço e quando volto estás com o teu filho. O que é difícil de perceberes?

- Mas tu é que não deste notícias durante 3 anos. – Disse colocando o filho no chão – QUEM TRAIU AQUI FOSTE TU!

- EU? NÃO SEJAS PROBLEMÁTICA MULHER. EU FUI EM MISSÃO! – Grita ele.

- FOSTE E SÓ VOLTASTE DEPOIS 3 ANOS. ENQUANTO OS TEUS COLEGAS VOLTARAM PASSADO 3 MESSES DE VOCÊS PARTIREM. ELES PROCURARAM POR TI DURANTE 1 MÊS. E TU NÃO FOSTE ENCONTRADO. DEPOIS DERAM-TE COMO MORTO!

- MAS ISSO NÃO É VERDADE. EU NUNCA MORRI.

- AGORA JÁ SEI NÃO ACHAS? JÁ PERCEBI O MOTIVO PELO QUAL NÃO VOLTASTE ANTES, TU APAIXONASTE-TE POR OUTRA, E FICASTE COM ELA. NO MEIO DA BATALHA FUGISTE PARA TODOS NÓS PENSARMOS QUE TINHAS MORRIDO.

- EU NÃO SOU COMO TU, QUE MAL VIRO COSTAS, ENGRAVIDAS DE OUTRO! E JÁ AGORA EU NÃO TE TRAI COM NINGUEM. TU NÃO SABES O QUE ACONTECEU DE VERDADE POR ISSO NÃO ESTEJAS A PÔR PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA. – O pequenino escondia-se cada vez mais atrás das pernas da mãe com medo da discussão.

- SE NÃO SEI PORQUE NÃO CONTAS? – Pergunta Temari.

- POR SE CALHAR AINDA NÃO ME DEIXAS-TE, PROBLEMÁTICA! – Responde Shikamaru. - Como sabes, eu há três anos tive de ir para uma missão. A missão era acabar com um grupo fortíssimo que andava a matar pessoas a torto e a direito…

£££££§§§§ Flashback §§§§£££££

_Estavam três jovens ninjas a combater uns 20 outros ninjas. A rapariga não combatia muito corpo a corpo mas conseguia imobilizar muitos, o mais gordinho dos 3 combatia com uns 7 ao mesmo tempo, o outro quase não se mexia pois usava o Kage Mane No Jutsu e capturava os inimigos pelas suas sombras. Estava a correr tudo às mil maravilhas. O mais calmo dos três tinha derrotado mais um oponente usando o Ninpou Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu, mas sem ele se dar conta, outro ninja aproxima-se dele pelas costas, agarrando-lhe os braços fazendo-o ficar imobilizado. Ficou desesperado, pois com os braços imobilizados não poderia usar o Kage Mane. Os companheiros de Shikamaru não reparavam em nada, estavam muito concentrados na luta que estavam a ter. Ino acabava de aplicar mais um Ninpou Shinranshin No Jutsu e Chouji usava o Bubun Baika No Jutsu. O inimigo dá uma forte pancada na cabeça de Shikamaru, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, e coloca-o nos ombros. O ninja inimigo, levou, sorrateiramente, Shikamaru dali. Em pouco tempo foi levado para uma gruta, onde se encontravam uns 50 homens. O homem que o carregava atira, Shikamaru, ao chão, pega numas cordas que não deixam circular chakra, e ata-as nos pulsos e pés de Shikamaru, depois tapa-lhe a boca com um pedaço de tecido comprido. Nisto, Shikamaru acordou e sentiu uma dor na cabeça. Mais uma vez, ficou desesperado, pois nem com a sua inteligência, conseguia encontrar uma solução para a sua situação._

_Passaram-se vários dias. Ele agora encontrava-se num enorme castelo a sul de onde combatera. Encontrava-se lá há quase 1 ano. Estava preso numa masmorra mais uns 3 homens, muito mais velhos que ele. Ao que parecia a masmorra devia estar protegida com um selo, pois Shikamaru não conseguia usar os seus jutsus. Muitos tentavam meter conversa com ele, mas ele não respondia, ficava todos os dias, todas as horas a olhar para o céu pela pequena janela que a cela tinha, e de vez em quanto via-se uma lágrima a cair pela a sua face. Só mesmo quando era necessário é que falava e tirava os olhos do céu. Numa noite nublada mais um homem é trazido para a sela. Um homem já de idade, com grandes olheiras, no cabelo já se podiam ver vários cabelos braços. Quando os guardas se afastam ele sussurra baixinho._

_- Meus caros amigos, é hoje que vamos sair daqui. – Muitos ficaram a olhar para ele com cara de parvos, outros como se ele estivesse doido. Shika foi o único que não abriu a boca, para falar a verdade ele nem tinha tirado os olhos do céu. O homem reparou que Shikamaru olhava para o céu e aproximou-se dele. _

_- Meu jovem se ficar eternamente a olhar para o céu nunca se irá casar. – Disse em tom de brincadeira._

_- A única pessoa com quem eu quero casar, está na minha vila há minha espera. Pelo menos acho que sim, já lá vai 1 ano que não a vejo. – Disse tristemente._

_- Meu jovem, hoje nós vamos sair daqui, eu prometo. – Disse o homem fazendo Shika tirar os olhos do céu. _

_Já era quase meia-noite, muitos já dormiam, 2 estavam acordados, Shikamaru que continuava a olhar para o céu, e o homem que tinha entrado hoje. O homem encontrava-se ao seu lado sentado, de repente levanta-se assustando Shika._

_- Ouve lá jovem, … – Começou_

_- O meu nome é Shikamaru, que problemático. – Cortou._

_- Está bem. Shikamaru, tu não podes, ficar a eternidade a olhar para o céu. – Repreende-o. – Já estou enjoado de te ver assim. _

_- Assim é a única maneira de me lembrar daquela mulher problemática. E olhar para o céu sempre foi o meu passatempo preferido. – Disse._

_- Mulher problemática? – Perguntou estranhando. _

_- Sim a minha namorada. A mulher que eu amo. – Disse simplesmente._

_- Tu não podes estar bem! Tu chamas problemática à tua namorada? – Disse ainda não acreditando. _

_- As mulheres são todas umas problemáticas. – Respondeu – Mas ela não se importa. No princípio importava-se, mas depois desistiu de tentar fazer-me mudar de ideias. – Respondeu com um fraco sorriso na cara por se falar da namorada._

_- Mas vocês já namoram há muito tempo? – Pergunta o senhor._

_- Infelizmente, só ganhei coragem de lhe dizer os meus sentimentos no dia antes de vir. – Respondeu. _

– _Se não for muito mau perguntar, posso saber quantos anos tem a tua namorada?_

_- 22 – Respondeu rapidamente. Nesse momento um assobio foi ouvido fora do castelo. _

_- Está na hora. – Disse o homem começando a acordar os outros homens que estavam a dormir. De repente ouve-se uma forte explosão, fazendo, metade da porta da sela onde se encontrava, rebentar._

_- Hei Koji, vamos lá. – Disse o homem que tinha provocado a explosão, entrando na cela e dirigindo-se ao homem que o Shika ainda a pouco conversava. Todos começaram a sair da cela a correr, todos excepto Shikamaru e Koji._

_- O que está acontecer aqui afinal? – Pergunta Shikamaru._

_- Nós vamos matar o Lan. E tu vais-nos ajudar. _

_- É claro que sim. – Respondeu Shika, maliciosamente antes de começar a correr juntamente com Koji. Não iria perder a oportunidade de rebentar a cara do palhaço que o prendeu ali._

_Passaram por muitas pessoas a combaterem algumas já feridas ou mortas no chão. Correram escadas a cima até darem de caras com uma porta grande e dourada guardada por 2 guardas. Koji num só golpe mata os dois guardas sem eles saberem sequer como morreram ou quem os atacou. Correram até a porta, empurraram-na e entraram lá dentro. Era uma enorme sala com paredes em ouro puro, alguns detalhes eram com diamantes de vários tamanho e feitios. Ao fundo podia ver-se uma cadeira grande forrada com estofes vermelhos como sangue. Nela encontrava-se sentado um homem alto, de cabelo grisado, magro e com uns grandes olhos vermelhos. _

_- Vejam quem são eles. – Disse o homem que estava sentado._

_- Lan, a quanto tempo amigo! – Disse Koji com ironia na voz._

_- Pois, foi há muito tempo mesmo, há 3 semanas. – Disse levantando-se e indo em direcção deles. – Mas agora eu vou poder matar-te, já que não consegui da última vez. – Koji manda Shikamaru afastar-se e começa uma luta entre Koji e Lan. Eles já lutavam há uns 20 minutos. Lan com uma vantagem brutal espeta a espada com que combatera na barriga de Koji, fazendo-o desmaiar por causa da dor, mas retirando a espada em seguida do corpo. Shika vai ao pé do corpo de Koji desmaiado e pega na espada dele. Corre em direcção de Lan e começa uma luta. Quando os dois já estavam cansados e com muitos ferimentos, quando as espadas de ambos se tocam mais uma vez, um grande choque ouve-se fazendo os dois irem contra a parede e desmaiarem. Koji acorda e vê que os dois estão inconscientes. Vai até Shikamaru tira-lhe a espada e espeta-a no peito de Lan matando-o de imediato. Volta para o pé de Shikamaru e tenta acordá-lo mas em vão. Tenta levantá-lo, mas a dor no abdómen e o sangue que perdeu fazem-no perder a consciência._

_Tinham-se passado 2 semanas depois daquela luta. Numa cabana afastada de tudo e de todos, nessas 2 semanas Shikamaru dormia e ainda não acordara. Numa manhã fria e nublada, finalmente acordou. Olha para o lado e repara que esta num quarto com paredes de madeira, deitado numa cama de palha. Tentou levantar-se mas doía-lhe muito a cabeça. Nesse momento a porta abre-se entrando por ela uma senhora de idade. Ela aproxima-se na cama e senta-se numa cadeira que estava ao seu lado._

_- Ainda bem que acordaste jovem. Já estás a dormir há 2 semanas. – Disse a senhora._

_- Desculpe mas quem é a senhora? – Pergunta Shikamaru._

_- Então eu sou a mulher do Koji. – Disse a senhora. – O meu nome é Naomi._

_- Koji? Quem é? Onde eu estou? Porque me dói tanto a cabeça? – Pergunta tentando levantar-se outra vez mas sem conseguir._

_- Ai meu deus. Não pode ser. – Disse Muito preocupada olhando para ele. – Shikamaru, lembras-te de alguma coisa?_

_- Shikamaru? Quem é esse? – Pergunta. A senhora sai do quarto a correr voltando com Koji. _

_- Ele não se lembra de nada. Nem sabe o seu próprio nome. O que fazemos? – Pergunta a mulher._

_- Não sei. Eu também não sei muito sobre ele. – Disse. – Shikamaru, és tu. – Disse apontado para o jovem. – Eu sou Koji. Lembraste? – Ele apenas abana a cabeça em sinal que não. _

_E assim se passaram mais ou menos 2 anos. Shikamaru continuava sem se lembrar de nada. Passava os dias a olhar para o céu como sempre fizera. Ouve um dia em que Koji decide levá-lo à pesca. Ao lá chegarem vêem as margens do rio, cobertas de areia. Ao observá-la, imagens, começam a passar pela cabeça de Shikamaru . A vila de Konoha, os rostos dos hokages no grande muro de pedra, os amigos, a missa,o depois uma rapariga de cabelos de cor de areia, como aquela que ele vi-a. Shikamaru cai de joelhos no chão e sussurra baixinho mas dando oportunidade de Koji ouvir._

_- Temari! – Dizendo isto desmaia. _

_Passou-se mais 1 mês e Shikamaru já se lembrava de tudo. Despediu-se de Koji e de Naomi e partiu para Konoha. _

£££££§§§§ Fim flashback §§§§£££££

- Estás a ver? Foi isto que aconteceu. Eu não te troquei por ninguém, como tu me fizeste. Eu perdi a memória. E podes estar contente por eu me ter lembrado por ter visto a areia da cor dos teus cabelos. – Disse aproximando-se dela.

- Pois sim. – Respondeu ela simples e ironicamente.

- Mamã! – Os dois olharam para o pequeno rapaz que se escondia atrás das pernas da mulher. – Porque tu e esse senhor estão a discutir? Tu conheces esse senhor?

- Sim, amor. Sabes, que ele tem o mesmo nome que tu? – Disse baixando-se para ficar do tamanho do filho.

- Já tinha reparado. – Disse o pequenino.

- Eu não acredito, que tu tiveste a lata de pôr o meu nome ao teu filho com outro? – Pergunta Shikamaru.

- Sabes porque é que tens o mesmo nome que este senhor? – Disse Temari sem ligar às provocações do jovem.

- Não. – Respondeu o pequenino.

- Lembras-te de me perguntares porque os outros meninos têm um pai e tu não? – Continua a perguntar Temari.

- Sim. – Continuou a responder o pequeno.

- E tu lembras-te de eu te dizer que o teu pai tinha desaparecido. – Continuou Temari.

- Sim.

- Mas pelo o que parece ele voltou. – Disse Temari levantando-se. – Este senhor aqui é o teu pai. – Os dois ficaram a olhar para ela como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Eles não podiam acreditar. O pequeno não sabia o que dizer, finalmente tinha pai. Shikamaru estava sem palavras também, tinha ficado três anos e quando volta vê o amor da sua vida com um filho seu, era demais para um dia só. – Meu deus, digam alguma coisa.

- Não sejas tão problemática, Temari.

- Ah, depois de tudo ainda me chamas… – Mas não conseguiu acabar. Shikamaru (o mais velho) puxou-a para um beijo. No princípio ficou sem reacção, mas depois de alguns segundos correspondeu ao beijo. Quantas saudades tinham um do outro. Quando se separaram para poderem respirar, Shikamaru baixa-se para ficar no tamanho do filho e abraça-o sendo correspondido.

- Sabes, eu sempre pensei em ter dois filhos. Um menino e uma menina, mas sempre pensei que primeiro nascesse uma menina. – Disse Shikamaru (o pai). Ele levanta-se, pegando no filho ao colo.

- Então eu vou ter uma maninha, certo? – Pergunta o pequenino aos pais. Eles os dois sorriem um para o outro, mas quem responde é Shikamaru.

- Nunca se sabe. – Ele aproxima-se de Temari e beija-a outra vez. – Desculpa amor. Tirei conclusões precipitadas.

- Não faz mal. Eu também as tirei. – Disse abraçando-o.

- Hei, eu estou aqui. – Disse o pequeno empurrando ligeiramente a mãe.

- Ciumento. – Disse a Temari com um sorriso na cara. Shikamaru mete o filho no chão e ele sai a correr.

- Hei pequeno onde pensas que vais? – Pergunta ao filho.

- Vou contar aos meus amigos que o meu pai voltou. – Disse saindo a correr com um grande sorriso na cara. Os dois adultos ficaram ali em silêncio.

- Eu gostava de o ter visto crescer. – Reclama Shika, cortando o silêncio.

- Pois, imagino. – Disse Temari. – Mas ainda tens muitos anos para isso. - Shikamaru puxa-a e beija-a outra vez. – Como ficamos agora?

- Agora? Então se quiseres casamos, temos outro filho e vivemos juntos e felizes para sempre. – Disse sorrindo.

- É uma óptima ideia. – Disse voltando a beijá-lo.

Já tinha passado 1 ano desde que Shikamaru tinha voltado. Temari e ele tinham-se casado um tempo depois disso. Viviam juntos com o pequeno Shika.

Shikamaru e (o outro) Shika estavam deitados no jardim a ver as nuvens, Temari apenas observava os dois de longe. A sua barriga já se começava a notar. Estava grávida novamente, já de 4 messes. Finalmente estava feliz. Tinha as duas pessoas que mais ama finalmente juntas, e daqui a uns meses seriam as três pessoas que mais ama.

**_Fim_**

Bem espero que tenham gostado, como ja tinha dito é a minha primeira one-short e tambem é a primeira vez que escrevo do naruto.

Bem titia eu sei que este nao é bem o estilo de fics que gostas, mas eu ja escrevi em cima da hora e tambem nao tenho lá muito jeito para os estilos k gostes. Espero que tenhas gostado fiz o meu melhor. Eskeci-me PARABENS ;p

É tudo, ate outra ideia minha.

bjx


End file.
